


Because we argue about everything

by Esbe



Series: Sherlock and John [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esbe/pseuds/Esbe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because we argue about everything

“It has to be me, John!”

“No. It will be me.”

“John…”

“Sherlock. Please don’t argue over this.”

“But…”

“Bloody hell, Sherlock! For once could you just listen and let me?”

“But John…”

“No. I said no and that’s it. _I_ am the bloody doctor, not you. I have done this before. I know it can hurt. I will _not_ risk it with you.”

“Exactly! You have done this before and you are always careful with me. This way you can see what you are doing.”

“ **Fingers versus a dick Sherlock**! And it wont be for a few seconds but at least some minutes! God! Why do I even try. The discussion is over, Sherlock, please stop. I cant believe we've already wasted half an hour over this.”

“Twenty minutes.”

“Yes. Fine. TWENTY MINUTES WHEN WE COULD HAVE ALREADY BEEN FUCKING!”

“…”

“Sorry. Sorry. Come here and let me kiss you ok? Sorry.”

_____

_____

_____

_____

“I want to see.”

“Ummm?”

“If its not going to be me, but you, then I want to see.”

“Sh…”

“No John. You had your way on the first.”

“But… I mean… Christ Sherlock! I’ve never done this before with anyone. It’s…”

“Embarrassing?”

“UmHm.”

“More embarrassing than having my erect penis up your anus?”

“Aaargh! Sherlock, this isn’t helping. I swear my mood is gone. Ruined.”

“Don’t be dramatic, John. Half a minute of kissing and you will be back there again.”

“Thanks so much for telling me I’m easy.”

“Then let me see.”

“You aren’t letting this go are you?”

“Nope. And no cheating by doing it in the bathroom.”

“Wha… How?”

“…”

“Oh drop that brow. It’s irritating.”

“You are wasting time, John.”

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote a very prose heavy chapter in my ongoing Victorian fic again. Worse it was rather light on melodrama.  
> Being the drama queen that I am I panicked and wondered if writing dialogues had deserted me.  
> What if I couldn't write drama anymore!!!  
> So I had to write something in pure dialogue (never tried it before). And since I honestly feel that Sherlock would argue with John about everything... Well this happened


End file.
